User blog:Alex001/Things I would like to comment on.
Absolutely. I have more things to comment on after observing articles and the activity of the wiki. I would list them by numerical order once again. 1. Article: Pearface. I know I should discuss it on the discussion box, but I feel that this trend may start to evolve. You see, I've read the Pearface article and was intrigued by it. I know Mariothemovie, our founder, has did some wrongdoings, but we can't just make his article like THAT! Its mean to him-he's only ten or eleven. We should consider each others' feelings. Its his article, and even if its fair game, we can't just take the original concept away. Therefore, I hope the article is reverted to its original state, but simply include the fact that Pearface did some harm. 2. Lighthearted or dark?. I wonder if this wiki is really G-rated. First off, I don't see much comedy in here. The funny factor is quite low. We need to have a balance of genres of stories, articles et cetra. I hope users could start writing more stories that are funny and comical, like Phreaky Phriday and the Sapie Brothers' Adventures. Secondly, I think we are going in a much darker direction. Sure, its fine we have communism, unfair labor and other 'dark things' in here. But I feel that certain articles are scary and may influence them. As a G-rated site, I think its best to revise these articles in some way. Brawl in the Family, that comic Explorer loves, is one example that is light-hearted. Take a look at it, its funny. So, please, make the CPFW universe a lighthearted place. 3. DEATH. Death is starting to be somehow frequent here. In the past, death was strictly prohibited. Now, its free and roaming about. I think we should lessen the number of casualities in this site. Make it not so scary, ban poisoning, drowning, respirtory problems etc. type of deaths, and simply either exile them to The Hot Snow or Owcatraz if they had done something against the law. 4. Common situations + Excellent writing = Very well done completed story. Check the Omnibus and you'll see a number of uncompleted stories that were highly advertised in a way. Project Triple Scanner has been on for two years straight, Professor Shroomsky is involved in a whole bunch of uncompleted Bill Gate$' Big Adventurestories]] and others are probably boring. I suggest making every-day, common situations into stories with some sort of twisted plot. Its easier. For example. a scam with interesting characters and a smooth storyline, in fact, a parody of a television episode. For example. a breakout situation that involves a character who could be the most unlikely of robbers, and an interesting twist to the situation. For example (I think its starting to get lame, isn't it?) an internet meme turned into a story involving two suitable characters. I think good situations that could be used for stories are: *Kidnapping (four chapters are good enough) *Embezzlement (those who are familiar with such cases) *An unlikely hero saving an unlikely victim (e.g. Mabel saving Explorer, P.O.P.E. saving Darktan etc.) *A bank robbery in the Club Penguin National Bank (involves characters from many different parts of the CPFW universe) *Lost in the Forest of CP (possibly some random explorer. Check and use any one, that has not been involved in a story, in that story. Think up common, every-day problems and twist them around. Its good. For me, I like Explorer joining the MMK under an alias, and finding out their plans, as he is Agent Periwink-I'm sounding like a narrator. 4. Humans. Okay, so several humans have no purpose in the wiki, but their creators don't want them to go. I suggest that these humans have the following roles: *Stan the Clumsy Person would no longer be a human, but a robot that has entered Antarctica. Include Transformers references if possible (I never watched that movie, only the original, but I don't want to watch it, but its playing on the bus and oh bother!) *Rick Astley 'marry' Hannah Montana (this is also a good idea for a story). *Voltaire is not really needed in the wiki, so I think we could simple delete him, and all Voltaire links be replaced by a hyperlink to the Wikipedia article. *Mister Lobaloba and Mister Bean would meet (another good idea for a story). Okay. Thats all I have. 5. Community Projects I'm Handling. Hurt and Heal Round SEVEN would return with the inclusion of at least 12 new 'powers' and a bit of configuration with the 'CyberGemz' and 'Bomb' powers. Meanwhile, the Wiki Contests would be updated, possibly tommorow. The Image Contest, I'm still waiting for entries. Thats quite about it. Good-day and Big Balls! (copied TS again, sorry) Alex001 OR Alex12345a (inbox ⊛ edits ⊛ blog ⊛ hurtandheal ⊛ imagecontest) 10:39, July 20, 2010 (UTC) (BTW, Pufflezz, do you know me? Just asking.) Category:Blog posts